Thornyan
Chocobars , | foodspinoff = Chocobars | hp = 1210 | spirit = 680 | power = 810 | speed = 1310 | defence = 890 }} is a Rank B Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. From ''Yo-kai Watch to Yo-kai Watch 3, Thornyan evolves from Jibanyan when fused with Coughkoff. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Taiso Dai-ichi Puzzle da nyan: Cameo Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Appearance An ivy-green cat with dull pink nose. His inner-ear is dark yellow, while his muzzle, paw tips, and chest fur are white. He wears a white collar with a dark orange sphere, and around his stomach is a dull orange band. On his head are nine long spikes with white and emerald coloring nearing the tips. His tail flames are orange, yellow, and white and are also spiked. Personality As Thornyan is Jibanyan with a cold, Thornyan can shoot spikes when sneezing; those spikes cause the targets that get hit by them to grow their own spikes and makes them catch a cold as well. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Fuse Jibanyan with Coughkoff. Also, in Downtown Springdale, behind a fence, you can find Thornyan as a hot-spot. You can befriend him through normal means, but unless you soft reset, you only get one chance. Yo-kai Watch 2 The player has to go to the apartments in Shopper's Row, where and Coughkoff and Roughraff are arguing over who is more spiky. To obtain Thornyan, the player has to speak to Coughkoff and say he's the spikier one. He will then fuse with Jibanyan to form into Thornyan, the fusion breaking apart after Thornyan gives the player their medal. Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |50-110||Single enemy}} |50-110|Wind|Single enemy}} |||Single enemy|Stabs a foe with tons of needles and steadily lowers its HP.}} }}|23x7||All enemies|Grows spikes on his paws and punches all opponents.}} ||||Deals damage back to foe while guarding.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch to Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes Befriended:' '''So STRONG! I can be your friend '''Receiving food (Favorite)': "I loooove this!" Receiving food (Normal): "Average, meow!" Loafing: "Timeowt..." When being released from the Crank-a-kai (Wibble Wobble): "Whee! It's great to be free! Thanks for getting me out of there!" In the anime In Every Cold Has Its Thorn(yan), Jibanyan catches a cold and transforms into Thornyan. After Nate and Whisper fail to cure his illness, he ends up getting Hidabat and Blazion sick. Etymology * His Japanese name, "Togenyan", is a combination of and nyan. His English name, "Thornyan", is a portmanteau of thorn and nyan. * His German name, "Dornyan", is a combination of dorn (thorn) and nyan. * His Spanish name "Espinyan" is a combination of "Espinas" (Thorn) and Nyan. Origin As a rare non-Japanese origin instance, Thornyan might be based on the from the American Southwest, a bobcat-like animal covered in needle-like hair and with a branching tail resembling a saguaro. It's said to roam through the desert at night and slash cacti open with the spikes on its paws, coming back the following nights to lap at the fermented juices. Trivia In other languages * Japanese: トゲニャン Togenyan * Korean: 가시냥 Gasinyang * Spanish: Espinyan * Italian: Spinyan * Russian: Шипаньян Shipanyan * German: Dornyan * French: Epinyan * Portuguese: "Farpanyan" Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Plant Yo-kai